1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus removably attached to bicycle to create a wind resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of cycling, aerodynamics plays a very major aspect. Bicycle manufacturers continuously work to improve the aerodynamics of their products, including bicycle parts and accessories, as well as cyclists' riding clothes. They continue to tweak their products to eliminate every possible source of wind drag, in order to reduce the energy cyclists need to generate to keep up to achieve a desired speed. Since bicycles and corresponding equipment are designed to reduce resistance and increase efficiently, it is difficult to use the same bicycles and equipment to perform training intended to build strength and to perform under circumstances more challenging than what to expect on race day.